ExoFanfiction IM NOT THAT BAD !
by ICE BLOCK
Summary: [CHAPTER 4 IS UP] Luhan Murid SMA SEISO ORESTAD yang JENIUS Namun Kehidupan Beratnya telah menanti, Mampukah ia bertahan akan sikap Para Murid-Murid yang selalu Merendahkannya Dan Keluarga yang Membuangnya dan Memilih Berkeluarga Tanpa Kehadiran Luhan ? Main Cast : LUHAN Other Cast : Sehun,Kris,Chanyeol,Kyungsoo/Pairing : HunHan, KrisHan/GS
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong Author Balik lagi dengan FF Baru,**

**Pengennya sih Suasa berbeda, Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau ini Bersifat GAGAL.**

**Langsung Aja, Selamat Membaca.**

EXO Fanfiction

Genre : Romance

Rate : 17+

Cast :

Xi Luhan As Luhan [ Girl / CG ]

Oh SeHoon As Sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

Pairing :

- HunHan

- KrisHan

- Other Pairing Will Appear Soon

Just FANFICTION Only !

Semua Cast Dalam Fanfic ini Adalah kepemilikan TUHAN

Author Hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

.

FF ASLI HASIL BUATAN AUTHOR LUHANDEER

.

.

.

NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

NO COPAS !

.

.

.

DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !

.

.

RCL Dont Be SIDER !

.

.

.

**IM NOT THAT BAD ! :**

Seorang yeoja mungil tengah berjalan dengan malasnya menuju kelasnya. Ya, berada di lingkungan sekolah bukanlah hal menyenangkan baginya, sesekali ia melirik ke selilingnya, dan apa yang ia dapati ? Hanya tatapan tajam dari para murid murid yang dilewatinya. Namun yang demikian adalah hal yang sudah 'BIASA' baginya. Bahkan tak jarang setiap paginya ada saja dari mereka yang mengusik keberadaan yeoja mungil ini. Seperti kali ini 3 Orang yeoja menutupi jalan yeoja mungil itu dan menatapnya dengan geram.

.

.

.

''Hey ! Lebih baik kau pulang saja sana ! Kau tidak niat sekali sekolah, Hanya membuat risih" Kata seorang yeoja sambil mencengkram bahu yeoja mungil itu.

"Lihat ! Pakaianmu saja berantakan, Kau tau sekolah ini sangat mengutamakan kedisiplinan dan merupakan tempat bagi mereka yang Terhormat bukan yang sepertimu !" Kata yeoja kedua sembari menunjuk yeoja mungil itu tepat di depan matanya

"Cih ! Perusak reputasi sekolah, Kau Miskin dan tidak pantas" Kata yeoja terakhir sembari tersenyum merendahkan

Sementara yeoja mungil itu hanya memandangi 3 yeoja yang melabraknya dengan tatapan datar dan sesekali menghela nafas berat.

.

.

.

Plak !

Yeoja mungil itu menepis kasar salah satu yeoja yang mencengkram bahunya tadi.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju tujuannya yaitu kelas. Ia malas sekali menanggapi ketiga yeoja tadi. Baru saja beberapa langkah ia berjalan dari tempatnya, lagi lagi ketiga yeoja tadi mengusiknya pasalnya mereka merasa terabaikan. Ketiga yeoja tadi melempar Kertas kearah yeoja mungil itu sembari berteriak keras ke arahnya.

.

.

Duk !

.

.

Duk !

.

.

Duk !

.

.

"Yaa ! Kau Hanya makhluk RENDAH ! yang SOMBONG XI LUHAN !" Teriak salah satu yeoja itu

.

.

.

Yeoja mungil yang di panggil Luhan itu dengan malas membalikan badannya dan membalas tatapan tajam kepada 3 Yeoja yang mengusik ketenangannya itu.

"Kau (menujuk yeoja pertama), Kau pikir aku betah berada di sekolah ini, aku juga muak, bahkah lebih memuakan lagi melihat wajah kalian" -Luhan-

.

.

.

"Kau (menunjuk yeoja kedua) apakah kau bisa menyebut dirimu sendiri Terhormat ? Bagaimana bisa seorang yeoja terhormat berkata kasar dan mengeluarkan sebuah makian ? Siapa yang lebih rendah ?" -Luhan-

.

.

.

"Dan kau (menunjuk yeoja ketiga) Yang miskin adalah diriku kau tidak perlu mengurusiku, Urusilah dirimu yang manja selalu mengemis pada kedua orangtuamu, Kau tidak perlu membanggakan harta yang hanya milik orang tuamu" -Luhan-

.

.

.

"Dan ini (menendang kertas kertas yang dilempar padanya) Jika kalian merasa bukan orang yang sombong dan cukup Terhormat maka sebaiknya buanglah sampah kalian pada tempatnya" -Luhan-

Kemudian yeoja mungil itu sekali lagi berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya yang sedari tadi terhenti, dan kali ini tidak ada yang mengusiknya. Bukan tidak ada, namun kali ini ia tidak mempedulikannya. Memang tak semua berkata buruk, tak sedikit pula yang memujinya ? Tunggu ! Memujinya ? Yup karna Kecantikannya tentunya tak jarang para namja namja tampan yang sangat ingin untuk dekat dan mengenal Luhan, Namun hanya dianggap angin lalu saja baginya.

.

.

.

.

**Pengenalan :**

Nama : Xi Luhan

Umur : 15 Tahun

Sekolah : SEISO ORESTAD

Grade : 10

- Tidak memiliki banyak teman

- Tidak terlalu suka bergaul

- Suka membolos pelajaran

- Jenius dalam segala pelajaran

- Lebih suka menyendiri

Luhan hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya, Namun bukan berarti Luhan tidak memiliki Orang Tua. Lebih tepatnya hanya neneknyalah yang mau mengurusinya, Karna suatu alasan. Luhan tergolong cukup muda menjadi seorang murid SMA tapi karna kepintarannya ia bisa meloncati Masa SMPnya dengan mudah, Dan mulai mengikuti Program beasiswa SEISO ORESTAD tentu saja bagi luhan hanya seperti menjentingkan jarinya, Luhan Lulus Uji beasiswa dengan Nilai Sempurna, Pasalnya SEISO ORESTAD merupakan sekolah sangat terkenal di Korea karna siswa dan siswi kebanggaan mereka yang memiliki kepintaraan diatas rata rata. Serta Ketampanan dan Kecantikannya pula diatas rata rata. Sekolah bagi para Bangsawan. Bagaimana dengan luhan ? jangan ditanya jika ia berstatus murid beasiswa. Ia bukanlah berasal dari seorang bangsawan terkesan sangat sederhana. Awalnya luhan hanyalah siswa yang sangat pendiam, Namun karna ia adalah murid beasiswa dan bukanlah golongan Rakyat menengah ataupun kalangan atas serta umurnya yang lebih muda membuatnya selalu terbully. Well lupakan... itu beberapa waktu lalu, Luhan yang saat ini tentu masih pendiam, Namun ia terkesan dingin serta cuek dan jika ia sedang terusik tak jarang ia akan bersikap kasar, Salahkan mereka yang memperlakukan luhan seenaknya, Luhan juga sedikit mrmbangkang peraturan sekolah karna sering membolos pelajaran namun tetap saja ia menjadi murid terpintar, soal bolos membolos tak mengurangi kepintarannya. Well SEISO ORESTADlah yang membutuhkan Luhan. Bayangkanlah Luhan Sejenius apa ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini luhan tengah berada di kelasnya dan tak berbeda jauh para murid dikelaspun mengucilkannya, Luhan duduk di bangku paling pojok belakang, ia lebih suka menyendiri. Dan alasan lain adalah karna ia bisa memandangi taman yang indah penuh bunga dari jendela kelasnya membawa ketenangan sendiri baginya.

"Kyaaaa~ Indah sekali jam tangan barumu"

"Tentu saja ini sangat mahal, Appaku menghadiahkannya ketika berbisnis di paris"

"Ah~ aku ingin punya yang seperti ini juga"

Begitulah sekiranya keributan setiap harinya di kelas, Para murid murid yang Well mereka bangsawan tak ada habisnya memamerkan harta mereka. Luhan yang meilahtnya hanya memutar bola matanya tanda ia malas dan tidak mau peduli.

"Sepertinya si miskin Luhan iri padamu lihat saja dari tatapanya" seorang berkata

"Tentu saja, mana mungkin ia dapat membeli barang mahal seperti ini haha Miskin tetap saja miskin"

"Hahahahahahahaha" Semua yeoja menertawainya

Dan alasan ini jugalah yang membuat luhan selalu membolos dari kelas.

Sret !

Luhan berdiri dan membawa buku buku pentingnya. Ia berniat tidak mengikuti pelajaran kali ini di kelas. Karna juga kebetulan songsaenim tidak dapat masuk karna ijin, Sehingga luhan seperti biasa akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan atau di atap sekolah. Dan luhan saat ini memutusakan pergi ke atap sekolah. Ketika Luhan hendak menghilang di balik pintu seseorang lagi lagi menahannya.

"Sebaiknya kau tetap berada di kelas, Songsaenim berkata tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkan kelas" Suara seorang namja

Luhan berbalik dan menatap tajam namja tampan itu

"Kau bisa ambil pekerjaanku di atas meja aku telah selesai mengerjakannya, Aku tau kau adalah Ketua di kelas ini yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas semuanya, Kalau kau mau kelas ini menjadi tenang sebaiknya kau membiarkan aku pergi, catatlah kehadiranku sesukamu" -Luhan-

Tanpa menunggu balasan luhanpun pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Blam !

Suara pintu tertutup rapat.

"Sehun tak usah kau perhatikan yeoja yang tidak tahu aturan itu, Biarkan saja dia pergi" kata seorang yeoja

"Iya dia hanya merusak pemandangan saja" kata seorang lagi

"Baiklah kalian semua tenang dan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian, Jika selesai kumpulah di depan kelas" -Sehun-

**Pengenalan :**

Nama : Oh Sehoon

Umur : 16 Tahun

Sekolah : SEISO ORESTAD

Grade : 10

Namja tinggi berkulit putis susu,Dan Sangat populer dikalangan yeoja. Merupakan Ketua dalam ORESTAD CLASS 10-1, Ya merupakan jabatan tertinggi bagi kelas 10. Sebut saja sebagai perwakilan Kelas 10.

.

.

.

.

.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Teet... Teet... Teet...

tanda bel istirahat tiba. Semua siswa berhamburan ke arah kantin sekolah, Namun tidak untuk yeoja mungil satu ini, ia masih betah berada di atap sekolah.

"Eunghh..." Lenguhnya -Luhan-

"Rupanya aku tertidur" -Luhan-

"Sudah bangun ?" Suara seorang namja

Luhanpun sedikit terlonjak kaget, dan menatap tajam namja itu sekilas dan beberapa detik kemudian Luhan mengambil semua buku bukunya hendak berdiri pergi.

Grep !

Namja itu menarik tangan luhan.

"Apa maumu ge ?" Tanya luhan ketus

"Hehe Maafkan aku Lu, Ini bisa bantu aku mengerjakannya ? maaf mengganggu tidurmu" tanya namja itu

Luhan hanya menyerngitkan dahinya menatap sebuah buku tebal di tangan namja itu bertuliskan 'Olimpiade Matematika Untuk Grade XII', dan sekian detik setelahya luhan duduk di samping namja Bertubuh menjulang itu. Diambilnya selembar Kertas dan pensil dari dalam kotak pensilnya dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Namja itu hanya memperhatikan gerak gerik serius luhan yang menurutnya itu lucu.

"Selesai" -Luhan-

"Cepat sekali tak salah aku meminta bantuanmu, Aku malu sekali sebagai yang terjenius di angkatanku tak bisa mengerjakannya " tawa namja itu

"Bacalah dengan teliti soal ini hanya mengecoh, Baiklah aku pergi " -Luhan-

Grep !

Namja itu menahan kedua pundak luhan agar tetap duduk di posisinya.

"Apa lagi ?" tanya luhan

"Kau ini Lu, Panggil aku Yifan Ge, Kau ini jangan menujukan sifat dinginmu terhadapku, Dan kau ingin pergi kemana ?" Tanyanya

"Aish Baiklah YIFAN GE ! Bagaimana ?, Kau bisa bahaya jika berdekatan denganku, sebagai namja populer kau tidak mau popularitasmu turun bukan ? aku hanya ingin ke kantin aku lapar" -Luhan-

"Kau ini Lu, haha aku tak butuh popularitas, aku hanya ingin berteman dengan siapa saja termasuk kau, Kau ke kantin ? apa aku tak salah dengar, mana mungkin kau kesana, kau kan tak suka keramaian, Ini ambilah sebagai balasan karna sudah membantuku" -Kris-

"Tidak usah, aku hanya alasan saja lapar, tidak perlu bertimakasih hanya hal biasa" -Luhan-

"Hey ! tidak baik menolak pemberian orang lain, kurasa kau cukup pintar dan mengerti maksudku, ambil ini dan makanlah" -Kris-

"Ge kau tau ? Kau selalu semaunya " luhan mendengus kesal

"Dan kau keras kepala" sambil terkekeh -Kris-

"Thanks, Ge" -Luhan-

"Jika butuh sesuatu katakan padaku" -Kris-

"Tidak perlu" -Luhan-

"Haah... sudah kuduga itu jawabanmu, baiklah setelah ini aku ada jadwal osis, jangan lupa habiskan itu kau harus menghargai ketua osismu ini" -Kris-

Luhan hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tipis. Dan menatap sebuah kotak makan yang diberikan Kris padanya. Dan mulaimembuka dan melahapnya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerbangkan lembut helai demi helai rambut indahnya.

"Sudah cukup seperti ini saja, aku sudah senang" Lirihnya pelan seraya tersenyum -Luhan-

.

.

.

.

.

**Pengenalan :**

Nama : Wu Yifan

Umur : 18 Tahun

Sekolah : SEISO ORESTAD

Grade : 12

Seperti yang telah di ketahui, Ia merupakan Namja Paling Tampan dan Paling Populer di Seluruh SEISO ORESTAD selain karna ia Kaya Raya, Ia juga Sangat jenius walaupun masih ada luhan menyainginya, Dan merupaka Ketua Osis pemegang Kekuasaan penuh 'ORESTAD CLASS' Baik Angkatan 10,11,maupun 12, Terkenal karna sifat kebijaksanaannya, Walaupun terkesan dingin namun ia merupakan personality yang hangat namun tak semua mendapat perhatian Khusus darinya, Soal kedekatannya dengan Luhan ? Luhan termasuk Anggota "SEISO S" yang artinya tim yang selalu diutamakan sekolah jika ada perlombaan besar, Beranggotakan 5 Orang dan Luhan hanya satu satunya yeoja dan Luhan memang hanya paling dekat dengan Kris, Luhan sudah menganggapnya seperti 'Gege', Dab Kris memang selalu membantu Luhan karna Luhanpun sering membantu Kris dalam memecahkan sesuatu. Namun Luhan memang menjaga jarak jika berada di lingkungan sekolah karna alasan tadi luhan tidak ingin Kris mendapat tanggapan buruk. Dan tentu akan menjadi masalah tersendiri bagi Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan beginilah setiap harinya kegiatan luhan saat di sekolah, Bagaimana jika di tempat lain dan Rumahnya ? Bagaimana dengan Keluarga Luhan ? Dan ini hanya Kisah Awal dari seorang Luhan.

Kejadian kejadian besar akan terus menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

-Luhan-

Tujuanku adalah untuk hidup dan bertahan, Walaupun keluargaku tak menginginkanku seperti mereka yang selalu memakiku, namun aku masih bisa mempunyai alasan untuk bertahan Karna aku belum bisa membuktikan dan membahagiakan mereka.

Mereka menganggap aku hina ?

Mungkin mereka benar. Karna itu adalah sudut pandang mereka terhadapku. Aku tak mau mengurusinya aku hanya perlu menunjukannya. Tanpa kata namun dengan Bukti Nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Next Or Delete ? **

**.**

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO** **:**

- lisnana1

- Oh Hanie

- baconeggyeol

- KaiHunHan

- 0312luLuEXOticS

- ohristi95

-Han Ri Rin

**Yang udah Review [EXOFanfiction] HELP ME PART END**

MIanhae belum bisa balas Review satu satu :

Untuk Sequelnya akan di terbitkan agak terlambat, Untuk Castnya tetap HunHan Kaisoo, Ada yang Req BaeYeol Rencana akan di hadirkan di FF Lainnya, Hehe gomawo for all mian kalau ampe bikin bantal kalian basah author tidak bertanggung jawab untuk itu (bercanda), Sekali lagi thanks buat Reviewnya Sangat sangat membuat Autor senang, dan Maafkan sekali lagi Author yang abal ini, Semoga untuk kedepannya Bisa lebih baik dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Author mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan kata pada penulisan.

Karna Author hanya manusia biasa.

.

.

Sekali lagi ini hanya Fanfiction Author hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

**Dont Be Sider **

**Mind To Review ? **

**Say Thanks Before.**

**UPDATE MUNGKIN AKAN SEDIKIT TERLAMBAT **

**. **

**. **

**LUHANDEER**


	2. Chapter 2

EXO Fanfiction

Genre : Romance

Cast :

Xi Luhan As Luhan [ Girl / CG ]

Oh SeHoon As Sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

Support Cast :

Do Kyungsoo As Kyungsoo [ Girl / CG ]

Pairing :

- HunHan

- KrisHan

- Other Pairing Will Appear Soon

Just FANFICTION Only !

Semua Cast Dalam Fanfic ini Adalah kepemilikan TUHAN

Author Hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

FF ASLI HASIL BUATAN AUTHOR LUHANDEER

.

.

NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

NO COPAS !

.

.

DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !

.

.

RCL Dont Be SIDER !

.

.

**IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 2 :**

"Umma,..? Lulu mau dibawa kemana umma ?"

"..."

"Umma...? Lulu takut umma"

"..."

"Umma…? Hiks… umma…? lulu janji takan nakal umma"

"..."

"Umma hiks... umma..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU UMMA, KAU BUKAN ANAKKU LUHAN ! "

Sret !

"Hosh ...Hosh...Hosh"

Luhan menghentakan tubuhnya untuk bangun dengan kondisi nafas yang terengah-engah, dadanya kembang kempis disertai keringat dingin yang bercucuran.

"Hosh... Hosh Bahkan aku memimpikannya Hosh... Hosh"

"Aku tak harus mengingatnya…"

"Umma..."

"Sudah tidak menginginkanku"

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAP 2****

-Luhan POV-

Aku bangun terlalu pagi, namun aku sudah tidak bisa memejamkan mataku lagi, sehingga ku putuskan untuk membuat sarapan pagi serta menyiapkan bekal untuk makan siang di sekolah nanti.

"Luhannie ? "

"Ah, Halmoni sudah bangun ?" luhan sedikit tersentak

"Mengapa luhannie yang membuat sarapan ? bersiaplah untuk sekolah biar halmoni saja yang menyiapkan sarapan"

Aku hanya tersenyum tak sepatah katapun terucap dari bibirku, perlahan aku mendekat ke arah Halmoni yang masih berada diambang pintu dapur dan membimbingnya menuju meja makan, mendudukannya di salah satu kursi. Halmoni membalas senyumanku ketika melihat meja makan yang telah tersaji beberapa hidangan yang telah kubuat sedari tadi. Melihatnya senang terasa kelegeaan sendiri bagiku. Kurengkuh tubuh halmoni yang hangat dari belakang. Benar kehangatan inilah yang melindungi dan membesarkanku dengan cinta dan kasih sayangnya.

"Halmoni~,sebaiknya perbanyak istirahat jangan terlalu banyak bekerja berat, ne ? Biar luhan yang bekerja luhan tidak mau nenek sampai sakit"

'Karna hanya halmoni yang luhan punya', Kulihat Halmoni kembali tersenyum dan merengkuh hangat tanganku yang memeluknya.

"Luhannie ?" panggilnya

"Eum ?" Balasku

"Halmoni sudah tak bias berbuat banyak untukmu, Satu satunya hal yang Halmoni bisa lakukan hanyalah menyediakanmu sarapan dan menjaga rumah,Halmoni merasa sangat membebanimu luhannie… sedari SMP Luhannielah yang selalu bekerja keras. Pergi dipagi hari untuk bersekolah pulang di malam hari bekerja paruh waktu dan Belajar sampai larut malam serta-…"

"Sttt….Halmoni, bicara apa eum ? Halmoni jangan pernah berkata begitu lagi, yakso ? halmoni tau ? Harusnya Luhanlah yang berterimakasih. Halmoni yang telah merawat dan membesarkan Luhan, luhan yang seperti ini belum bisa membalas semua kebaikan dan kasih sayang yang selalu halmoni curahkan, Luhan… sangat menyayangi Halmoni" sembari kueratkan pelukanku

Tes !

Tes !

Betapa terkejutnya saat melihat Halmoni tiba-tiba menangis, Segera ku lepaskan pelukanku dan beralih memposisikan tubuhku di samping kursi dengan berjongkok dan sedikit berjinjit mengeratkan kedua tanganku untuk menggengam erat kedua tangannya.

"Wae Halmoni ? Apa luhan menyakiti perasaan halmoni ? Uljima halmoni uljima" tanyaku khawatir

Lalu Kuusap air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kulihat ia telah menatapku dan kembali tersenyum akupun merasa lega.

"Luhannie ?" tanyanya lagi

"Eum ?" balasku sambil mengerutkan keningku

" Apa kau membenci Ummamu ?" tanyanya tiba-tiba

DEG !

Aku Terdiam

"Luhannie ?" tanyanya lagi

"Ani" Aku menggeleng pelan

"Maafkan ummamu luhannie maafkan dia… Maafkan …." Terlihat buliran airmata kembali membasahi pipinya ia menangis "maafkan anakku " lanjutnya.

Aku kembali menyeka airmata yang mengalir itu sembari tersenyum hangat kepadanya "Halmoni liat luhan" kutangkupkan kedua tanganku diwajahnya, ia membalas tatapanku dengan wajah sendu.

"Halmoni…Jangan pernah pikirkan hal itu lagi, yakso ?, Percayalah Luhan tidak pernah membeci mereka" aku tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan

Halmoni memelukku erat "Kau memang anak baik Luhan" bisiknya tepat di telingaku, 'apapun untukmu halmoni' kataku dalam hati.

"Aigooo... ini akan dingin, Halmoni kajja kita makan ne ?" kataku mengalihkan suasana

Halmoni membalas dengan mengangguk sembari tersenyum hangat padaku dan akhirnya pagi ini kami makan bersama seperti hari-hari biasanya.

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAP 2****

-Author POV-

Pukul 15.00 KST

Luhan terlihat sedang membetulkan letak piring, garpu, serta sendok yang berada di atas beberapa meja makan setelah selesai dan tersusun rapi, ia merapikan lipatan kerah bajunya yang terlihat kurang rapi. Luhan bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah Café tepatnya Café 'WU ZIVEN' yang cukup mewah milik Kris, dan inilah alasan lain mengapa luhan sangat dekat dengan Kris. Walaupun SEISO ORESTAD memiliki aturan bahwa setiap siswa penerima beasiswa tidak diperkenankan untuk bekerja paruh waktu, namun Luhan telah memiliki kesepakatan tersendiri dengan Kris dan Kris bersedia mengurusi permohonan ijinnya bekerja paruh waktu. Luhan setiap harinya sepulang sekolah ia akan langsung bekerja paruh waktu hingga pukul 20.00 KST. Dan Luhan sedikit melakukan penyamaran ketika ia mulai bekerja hal ini ia fungsikan untuk sedikit menyamarkan dirinya.

"Selamat siang tuan, Selamat datang di 'Wu Ziven' ada yang dapat saya ban-… " Luhan membungkuk dan mengucapkan salam, namun kata-katanya tercekat ketika melihat siapa yang dating. "Maafkan saya Tuan Wu, Saya tidak melihat bahwa itu anda yang dating" Lanjutnya sembari membungkuk untuk kedua kalinya

"Haha Formal sekali, ini hanya aku, Kau ini sudah kubilang panggil saja aku Yifan Ge, Lu. Bukankah yang lain juga memanggil dengan cara yang sama, bersikaplah biasa" Balas namja tampan itu yang diketahui berna Kris sang pemilik Café

"Baiklah ge, ada perlu apa kemari ?" Tanya Luhan karna memang tak biasanya Kris terlihat di siang hari

"Tentu saja mengawasi karyawanku" balasnya dan disambut tatapan misterius dari luhan "Wae ? Kau aneh melihatku dating lebih cepat dari biasanya ?" Lanjutnya dan Luhan hanya mengangguk "Aku tak ada keperluan berarti di sekolah semua sudah beres, kuputuskan kemari lebih awal" Luhan hanya ber- Oh ria menanggapi penjelasan Kris.

"Ya ! Aish kau harus ramah jangan hanya kepada pelangganmu saja Lu, tapi juga kepada Boss-mu,bersikpalah manis padaku jangan hanya kepada pelangganmu" Kris menggerutu

"wae ? buakankah gege yang menyuruhku untuk bersikap biasa ?" balas luhan

"Aish kau ini, Tapi kau benar juga, hmm setidaknya bersikapalah ramah padaku, ara ara ?"

"Hmm Baiklah, lagipula aku hanya bercanda yang barusan ge, haha kau lucu sekali dengan expresi seperti itu" Luhan tertawa dan Kris hanya mematung melihatnya "Wae ?" Tanya luhan karna ia merasa ada keganjalan pada Kris.

"Ani, Kau cantik sekali kalau tertawa atau tersenyum" Balasnya jujur "Apalagi melihatmu mengenakan pakaian pelayan di sini walaupun kau menyamar menggunakan kaca mata, ternyata kau masih sangat cantik" lanjutnya yang menimbulkan tatapan tajam dari Luhan "Wae ? aku hanya berkata jujur tak perlu menatapku sesadis itu"

"Aku hanya berfikir itu kalimat pujian atau olokan ge" balas luhan masih dengan tatapan yang sama

"Haha, aku hanya berkata jujur, lihatlah di sekelilingmu para namja selalu melirikmu Lu, apa kau berfikir apa yang aku katakana sebuah olokan ?" Balasnya dan Luhan melirik ke arah sekelilingnya dan benar saja setiap namja yang diliriknya 'Tersenyum' padanya. "Bagaimana ?" Tanya Kris memastikan

"Haah…" luhan menghela nafas panjang

"Baiklah pelayanku yang sangat cantik dan manis bekerjalah dengan rajin ne" Sembari mencubit hidung mungil Luhan sementara yang dicubit sedikit meringis dan mengusap usap pelan hidungnya. Dan setelahnya Kris menuju ruangannya dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat terganggu oleh sang Duizhang.

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAP 2****

"Luhannie bias bantu aku ?"

"Ne,Kyungsoo ada apa ?" Tanya luhan kepada yeoja bermata bulat seorang pelayan lagi yang ber-tag nam 'Do Kyungsoo'

"Ini…" menyerahkan nampan berisikan pesanan pelanggan "Tolong antarkan ini ke lantai 2, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa pelayang di atas namun sepertinya mereka semua sibuk, karna hari ini sangat ramai pelanggan" lanjutnya menjelaskan

"Baiklah akan aku antarkan, meja nomor berapa ?" Tanya luhan

"Antarkan pesanan ini ke ruang café Execlusif nomor 3" Jelasnya

"Baiklah" balas luhan dan segera mengantarkan pesanan tersebut

Tok..Tok.. Tok..

Luhan mengetuk pelan pintu ruang café tersebut, Bagaimana bias ada ruangan di café tersebut ? Café ini memiliki ruangan kusus yang di sebut 'Exclusif Class" merupakan ruangan yang biasa di gunakan oleh para pejabat atau kaum bangsawan jika memiliki pertemuan atau hal penting lainnya.

"Permisi Tuan, saya mengantarkan pesanan anda"

Kriet !

Pintupun terbuka dan menampakan namja tampan berkulit putih susu di balik pintu ruangan tersebut "Masuklah dan letakkan di sana" Katanya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah sebuah meja dengan beberapa kursi yang mengelilingi.

Luhan membelalakan matanya sesaat melihat namja yang pasalnya ia ketahui. "Baiklah tuan" Luhan mencoba bersikap Netral dan berharap penyamarannya tak diketahui oleh namja tersebut, dengan segera luhan menuruh pesanan tersebut di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati hidangannya Tuan, Saya Permisi " ramahnya sembari membungkuk sopan

"Tunggu…" panggil namja tersebut

"Ne Tuan ? apa ada ? apa ada pesanan tambahan yang ingin anda pesan ?" Tanya luhan dengan wajahnya yang gugup

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Namja itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan, "Siapa namamu ? wajahmu tidak asing bagiku, apa aku mengenalmu nona?" Tanya namja tersebut dengan wajah yang menggambarkan bahwa ia penasaran

"A…Ah mungkin anda hanya salah liat tuan, baiklah saya permisi" Jawab luhan gugup dan kembali membungkuk dan berbalik pergi.

Grep !

Namja itu menarik tangan Luhan dan membalikan tubuh luhan pelan. Sret ! ia menarik kaca mata yang luhan kenakan "Ternyata memang benar kau… Xi Luhan , apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Tanya menginterupsi

"Le..Lepaskan ! Kau tidak lihat aku bekerja di sini" balas luhan sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dicekram kuat

"Aku akan melepaskan setelah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku, Mengapa kau bekerja di sini ? bukankah peraturan sekolah melarang hal ini"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk keperluanku sehari-hari, Terserah jika kau mau mengadukanku, dan sekarang lepaskan tanganku Tuan Oh !" Balas luhan dan sedikit memberontak

Sehun terdiam dan terlihat berfikir sejenak namun tangannya masih terus menggenggam tangan mungil luhan "Aku tidak akan mengadukanmu namun dengan satu Syarat" jelasnya

"Apa ?" Singkat luhan

Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan pada pintu dan memenjarakannya di kedua lengan kokohnya, "A..apa yang kau lakukan" Tanya luhan yang memang merasa risih pada posisinya yang sekarang.

"Dengar baik baik, hanya satu hal, kau harus rajin mengikuti jam pelajaran tanpa membolos dan bersikaplah manis" Bisiknya tepat di kuping luhan

Bruk !

Luhan mendorong tubuh sehun agar menjauh darinya "Hanya itu ? aku setuju dan Permisi Tuan Oh !" balas luhan ketus

"Dan satu lagi perlakukan aku sebagai pelangganmu dengan baik, sebaiknya kau ulangi sikapmu itu"

Luhan berbalik dan menatap tajam sehun bagai ingin menelannya hidup hidup namun sedetik kemudian luhan tersenyum, Tersenyum sangat manis "Maafkan saya tuan, Selamat menikmati hidangan anda, saya permisi tuan" Serta membungkuk sopan. Hal ini luhan lakukan untuk menunjukan sikap profesionalnya terhadap pelanggan dan tentu saja agar luhan cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu.

Blam !

Luhanpun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan kembali bekerja.

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAP 2****

-Sehun POV-

Tap..Tap..Tap..

Kulangkahkan kakiku kearahnya jujur saja aku penasaran aku yakin aku mengenalnya "Siapa namamu ? wajahmu tidak asing bagiku, apa aku mengenalmu nona?" tanyaku memastikan

"A…Ah mungkin anda hanya salah liat tuan, baiklah saya permisi" balasnya tapi tunggu mengapa ia merasa sangat gugup aku sudah meduga ada yang aneh. Wajah itu… wajah itu… mungkinkah

Grep !

Kutarit tangannya dan membalikan tubuhuhnya pelan. Tidak salah lagi … Sret ! Kulepas kacamatanya dan ternyata memang benar "Ternyata memang benar kau… Xi Luhan , apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" Tanyaku menginterupsi

"Le..Lepaskan ! Kau tidak lihat aku bekerja di sini" balasnya sambil mencoba memberontak melepaskan genggamanku

"Aku akan melepaskan setelah kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaanku, Mengapa kau bekerja di sini ? bukankah peraturan sekolah melarang hal ini"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk keperluanku sehari-hari, Terserah jika kau mau mengadukanku, dan sekarang lepaskan tanganku Tuan Oh !" Balasnya lagi, bodohnya aku lupa kalau ia bukan kalangan sepertiku. Aku terdiam dan berfikir sejenak "Aku tidak akan mengadukanmu namun dengan satu Syarat"

"Apa ?"

Aku mendorong tubuh luhan pada pintu dan memenjarakannya di kedua lengan ku, aku hanya bermaksud agar ia mendengarkanku "A..apa yang kau lakukan" tanyanya

DEG !

Apa yang aku lakukan, Dilihat sedekat ini ia sangat cantik dan manis seperti malaikat, Tunggu kenapa jantungku begitu terasa berdegup kencang ? Apa aku gugup ? Tidak tidak aku harus membuang pemikiran gila ini "Dengar baik baik, hanya satu hal, kau harus rajin mengikuti jam pelajaran tanpa membolos dan bersikaplah manis" Bisikku tepat di telinganya

Bruk !

Ia mendorongku, well tak berasa apa apa "Hanya itu ? aku setuju dan Permisi Tuan Oh !" balasnya ketus dan membalikan badannya dan memutar kenop pintu.

"Dan satu lagi perlakukan aku sebagai pelangganmu dengan baik, sebaiknya kau ulangi sikap burukmu itu"

Kulihat ia berbalik dan menatap tajam kearahku bagiku ia terlihat sangat lucu, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum, Tersenyum sangat manis "Maafkan saya tuan, Selamat menikmati hidangan anda, saya permisi tuan"

Blam !

Iapun pergi dan menutup pintu kembali.

DEG !

"Senyum yang manis sekali, Kurasa aku menyukai tempat ini, Menarik !"

Kriet !

Pintu terbuka kembali, aku sedikit terkejut ternyata mereka adalah teman temanku yang sedari tadi ku tunggu.

"Ah, Kau sudah menunggu lama Sehun, Maafkan kami terlambat kau tau jalanan ramai sekali" kata salah satu namja member alasan

"Sudahlah, ayo kita mulai bersikusi tentang strategi penyerangan untuk tim basket kita nanti" Balasku

"Wah, Pilihan tempat yang bagus, Baiklah " balas namja yang lain

Aku menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut, Mengapa tadi aku sempat berharap yang membuka pintu itu lagi adalah Luhan, Tunggu ? Sejak kapan aku mulai memikirkannya. Sudahlah Oh Sehun. Fokus Fokus. Setelah sedikit menghela nafas panjang aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatan yang memang menjadi tujuanku dating kemari.

.

.

.

**TBC **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Next Or Delete ? **

**BIG THANKS TO :**

- Keun Yoon

- aegyokyurin

- TelekineticWhirlwind HunHan

- hunhan lover

- lisnana1

- Oh Hanie

- rinie hun

- Baconeggyeol

- Ryeong

- ohristi95

- Ryuucchi

- Han Ri Rin

- KaiHunHan

- 0312luLuEXOticS

**Yang udah nyempatin Review di Chapter 1**

**Balasan Review :**

**Keun Yoon , aegyokyurin ,** **hunhan lover, rinie hun, Baconeggyeol, KaiHunHan**

: Ne ini udah di lanjut chap 2 chingu, Thanks udah review :)

**TelekineticWhirlwind HunHan**

: Ne, Annyeong J, ani terserah manggil apa mau chingu juga boleh, Welcomm ne Thanks untuk riviewnya :)

**lisnana1**

: Ne tenang aja chingu 2 orang tampan tadi bakal ngerjain lulu(?) haha bercanda chingu, thanks buat riviewnya ne :)

**Oh Hanie**

**: **Hehe gomawo banyak amat jempolnya chingu *Hug Back* ,jangan patah semangat chingu siapa aja bias jadi lebih baik kok, author sendiri masih banyak kekurangan, gak janji kalau endingnya HunHan (?) hehe bercanda chingu , ne ini udah CHAP 2 ,Thanks udah rivew ne :)

**Ryeong **

**: **Wah sangat bertrimaksih atas riview sarannya yang sangat membangun chingu, hehe mian chingu untuk Rate hanya 15+ untuk chap sebelumnya itu bahwaan author yang lupa ganti-_-, karna langsung ambil dari draft Wattpad pembuatannya menggunakan mobile phone, tapi skrg udah menggunakan word biar sedikit rapi (walaupun berantakan) ne, Tenang aja gak menyinggung kok, malah sangat sangat baik jadi author dapat lebih memahami dimana letak sungguh sangat membantu, Thank Chingu buat riviewnya yang sangat membantu :)

**ohristi95**

**: **sama siapa ya ? maunya sama siapa ? sama author mau ? xD *Dirtendang Fans*, Ne ini juga udah chap 2, Thanks udah review ne :)

**Ryuucchi**

**: **Ah minahae chingu, L entah rasanya gak bakat kalau buka GS, Mianhae ne, thanks udah nyempatin untuk reviewnya :)

**Han Ri Rin**

: Lulu versi dimensi lain(?) hehe bercanda thanks udah riviewnya chingu :)

**0312luLuEXOticS**

: Wah sepertinya selera kita sama chingu *TOS*, wah ketahuan chingu suka baca manga ya ? kalau author sih suka Fairy Tail *-* abaikan ini, hehe maaf author sedikit curcol, ne ini udah chap 2 , thanks for Riviewnya chingu :)

**ATTENTION :**

**Begini, **Author berencana akan nambah peran 1 namja/Yeoja lagi, Kira kira menurut kalian siapa yang cocok di antara member exo selain yang diatas ? Cuma itu aja sih, Mind to help ? sarankan satu aja chingu, Sekali lagi terima kasih ne :)

.

.

.

Author mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan kata pada penulisan.

Karna Author hanya manusia biasa.

.

.

Sekali lagi ini hanya Fanfiction Author hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

**Dont Be Sider **

**Mind To Review ? **

**Say Thanks Before. **

**. **

**. **

**LUHANDEER**


	3. Chapter 3

EXO Fanfiction

Genre : Romance

Cast :

Xi Luhan As Luhan [ Girl / CG ]

Oh SeHoon As Sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

Support Cast :

Do Kyungsoo As Kyungsoo [ Girl / CG ]

Pairing :

- HunHan

- KrisHan

- Other Pairing Will Appear Soon

Just FANFICTION Only !

Semua Cast Dalam Fanfic ini Adalah kepemilikan TUHAN

Author Hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

FF ASLI HASIL BUATAN AUTHOR LUHANDEER

.

.

NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

NO COPAS !

.

.

DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !

.

.

RCL Dont Be SIDER !

.

.

**IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 3 :**

-SEISO ORESTAD-

Teet.. Tet.. Teet..

Lonceng berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran di mulai, namun lagi lagi X-1 harus belajar tanpa kehadiran sang songsaenim. Terlihat luhan sedang menengelamkan wajahnya di kedua lengannya di atas meja, ia Nampak seperti sangat kelelahan.

"Luhan ?"

"Hmm ?" balas yeoja mungil itu yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya

"Kerjakan tugasmu, kau sudah berjanji akan memperbaiki sikapmu bukan ?" perintah namja tampan itu

"Hmm.. mm " balasnya pelan dan sedikit menguap

"Kau mengantuk ? Sepertinya kau lelah sekali" Tanya namja itu lagi

Luhan sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya yang kusut "Hmm, dapatkah aku pergi keatap sekolah setelah menyelesaikan tugas ini ?" pinta luhan "aku sangat…hoam ..mengantuk sekali" tambahnya

"Tidak bisa, kau harus tetap dikelas bukankah kau sudah berjanji ?" balasnya

"Kau menyebalkan tuan oh" luhan berdecak kesal "hoam…" luhan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya

"Bisakah kau mengerjakan tugasmu terlebih dulu baru kau melanjutkan tidurmu XI LUHAN ?" pinta namja yang di panggil sehun itu

"Eunghh… baiklah, kau duduklah aku akan mengerjakannya sebentar" balas luhan dengan sedikit mengumpulkan nyawanya

Sehunpun duduk di samping luhan sambil memperhatikan yeoja mungil itu, luhan menatap tajam sehun "Wae ?" Tanya sehun

"Mengapa kau duduk disini" Tanya luhan sebal

"Kau yang menyuruhku untuk duduk bukan ?" Balasnya

"Kau punya bangku sendiri Tuan Oh !" Masih melirik tajam "Kau bisa mengangguku jika kau duduk di situ"lanjutnya

"Bangku ini kosong, kenapa kau mengaturku ?"

Luhan mendengus kesal dan mengempaskan nafas beratnya "Terserahlah sesukamu, sebaiknya kau diam dan jangan bergerak" Balas luhan dan sehun sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan

-Sehun POV-

Kulihat ia mengerjakan tugasnya dengan serius sesekali ia menguap dan mengucek matanya tanda ia sangat kelelahan, tingkahnya lucu sekali

"Hoamm…" luhan menguap

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga kau seperti sangat kelelahan" tanyaku

"Diamlah.." balasnya

"Araso" Balasku menurut

Aku seperti menahan tawa melihatnya, bagaimana tidak ? sosoknya yang setengah sadar itu berusaha duduk dengan tegap dengan sesekali matanya mengatup membuat posisi tubuhnya sedikit teroleng tak seimbang. Terkadang aku melirik kearah lain hanya untuk menahan tawaku dan menutupinya dengan wajah datarku. Tentu saja aku sangat ahli melakukannya.

"ini…sudah sele..sai hoam.." ujarnya terbata-bata

Kuambil buku yang ia letakan di hadapanku "Bagus, Kau boleh tidur hanya saat kelas dalam keadaan seperti ini saja, kau mengerti ?" Balasku

"…"

Kulihat ia sudah tak bergerak, ku guncang pelan tubuhnya " Hey! Kau tak mendegarkanku ?" tanyaku sekali lagi memastikan, Namun tetap tak ada balasan "Aish.. kau ini Daebak sekali Xi Luhan sudah langsung tertidur saja"

Tuk !

Tubuhnya jatuh menyandar di lenganku "Ya ! Xi Luhan Ap-…" aku menganggalkan kata kataku setelah melihat wajah damainya saat tertidur "Kau manis sekali saat tertidur seperti rusa saja" aku tersenyum, Tunggu ? Tersenyum ? Aish.. Apa ini mengapa aku sangat senang sekali ?

Deg !

Aish sial, perasaan ini lagi, Kulihat lagi wajahnya yang masih bersandar di lenganku, poninya sedikit menutup sebelah matanya, kugerakan tanganku ragu untuk menyibakan poni yang menutupinya itu.

Sret !

Cantik ! Oh tidak tidak apa yang kau lakukan Oh sehun, kau gila ? Aku terus memandangi setiap lekuk wajah luhan yang terlihat sangat Sempurna, sampai… tanganku mengusap pipi putihnya yang sangat halus, hidungnya, dan… bibirnya yang merah.

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Eunghh " Lenguhnya pelan namun masih tertidur, sontak aku berhenti dari aktifitas gilaku, Tuhan kau masih sangat menyanyangiku. Kugelengkan kepalaku pelan sembari menepuk-nepuk pipiku pelan 'Oh Sehun Sadarlah'.Aku mulai membenarkan posisi tidurnya menyandarkannya pada tembok, aku bangkit dan pergi dari bangkunya sambil meng-elus elus dadaku lega.

"Haah… Syukurlah" kataku pelan

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 3****

-SKIP TIME-

Teng… Teng.. Teng..

Lonceng tanda pelajaran usai, Luhan memasukan buku-bukunya kembali ke ranselnya setelah selesai ia bergegas keluar keluar ia berencana menyempatkan diri mengambil uang di Bank dan membeli obat untuk Halmoni sekedar untuk berjaga-jaga nanti jika terjadi apa-apa.

Bruk !

"Ya ! Yeoja miskin ! Cih , Beraninya kau menabrakku,eoh ?" Marah salah satu yeoja teman sekelasnya

"Aku buru-buru maafkan aku" Balas luhan datar dan dingin sembari membungkuk dan melanjutkan langkahnya pergi

"Yaa ! Aish ! " gerutunya sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal

"Ada apa ?" Tanya sehun yang tiba tiba berada di samping yeoja itu

"E..eh.. Se..Sehunnie, Nan Gwaenchana hanya saja yeoja miskin itu kembali berulah" Tuturnya

"Yeoja miskin ? Nugu ?" Tanya sehun bingung

"Aigoo… sehunnie siapa lagi kalau bukan Xi Luhan, Sehunnie sebaiknya kau jangan dekat dekat dia ne ?" Kata yeoja itu sambil bergelanyut manja di lengan sehun

Merasa risih sehun melepaskan pelukan dengan lengannya pelan "Tidak baik untuk merendahkan luhan seperti itu, Bukan hakmu melarangku berdekatan dengan siapa saja termasuk luhan" Jelas sehun yang menanpakan kembali wajah datarnya

"Sehunnie aish kau kenapa ? apa karna dekat yeoja miskin itu kau jadi terpengaruh ? Apa kau menyukainya ?" Tanya yeoja itu

"Jika iya aku menyukainya, apa urusanmu ? Aku ada urusan permisi" pamit sehun dan mulai pergi

"Xi Luhan Neo jinjja… aish…" Kata yeoja itu dan kembali menghentak hentakan kakinya kesal

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 3****

"Eoh ? Mengapa uang di tabunganku ini banyak sekali jumlahnya ? Apa Halmoni yang mentransferkan semua tabungannya kepada milikku ?" Tanya luhan bingung dan tadi ia juga lupa bertanya karna buru-buru

"Hmm, nanti saja aku tanyakan pada Halmoni" luhan masih terheran dan kembali memasukan buku tabungannya ke dalam tasnya

"Hoam..aku masih mengan-..Hoam –tuk sekali , sepertinya aku harus cepat cepat ke Apotik dan menuju café" gumamnya dan luhannpun kembali bergegas namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat toko kue yang disebrang.

"Sepertinya enak, bagaimana sepulang nanti aku berkunjung dan membelinya beberapa" Luhan tersenyum sesaat melihat toko kue tersebut dan setelahnya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat selalu tertunda.

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 3****

-SKIP TIME-

15.00 KST WU ZIVEN Café

Tuk !

"Awww…" Ringisnya karan wajahnya terhantuk

"Luhannie kau masing mengantuk ?"

"Hmm,… tadi malam aku tidur sangat larut sekali kyungsoo-ah" balas luhan

"Mianhae luhannie" sesalnya

"Wae ?" Tanya luhan

"Pasti karna menggantikan jadwal malamku kau menjadi sangat kelelahan, sedangkan aku hanya enak enakan meminta ijin dan berkencan dengan Kai" Balasnya dengan wajah yang sangat merasa bersalah

"Bukan masalah, dengan begitu kan aku dapat gaji lembur, hehe" Tawanya berusaha menyenangkan temannya itu "Dan lagipula ini bukan salahmu, semalam Halmoni sedang sakit sehingga aku memilih begadang dan menjaganya, jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah kyungsoo-ah"lanjutnya menjelaskan

"Gomawo Luhannie, Ah.. aku lupa Kris gege tadi memanggilmu luhannie"

Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya "Yifan ge ? untuk apa ia memanggilku ?" Tanya luhan

"Entahlah, sebaiknya kau temui saja sebelum naga mengamuk hihihi" Tawa Kyungsoo

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku ini ?" Tanya luhan

"Aku akan mengerjakannya, sebagai balasan kau telah menggantikanku kemarin"

"Baiklah, Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah" Balas luhan dan bergegas pergi

Teet….

Luhan menekan tombol pintu ruangan tersebut

Cklek !

"Ah, Lulu masuklah" kata namja tampan bernama Kris

"Wae ?" Tanya luhan

"Mwo ? Kau to the point sekali, duduklah" Tawar kris

"Tentu saja kau mengangguku saat bekerja ge" Luhan berdecak kesal

"KAU KU PECAT LU !" Balas Kris sedikit teriak

"MWO ? Ta..Ta Ta..Pi mengap..-…" kaget luhan

"Pffttt… Hahahahahah, Kau lucu sekali hahahaha" Kris memegangi perutnya menahan tawanya "kau tau aku hanya bercanda lu hahaha" masih tertawa "kau harus melihat wajahmu itu lu ,.. lucu sekali" tambahnya

"Ya ! Kau menyebalkan tuan Wu" luhan marah dan bergegas untuk pergi

Grep!

Kris menarik tangan luhan sehingga luhanpun berbalik "Apa ?" tanyanya ketus

"Baiklah baiklah maafkan aku" Pinta kris menyesal

"Katakan apa maksud gege menyuruhku kemari ?" Tanya luhan

"Oh hanya ingin Tanya kenapa kau terlihat sangat mengantuk, aku mencemaskanmu"jelasnya

"Mwo ? Aish hanya itu ? itu karna aku semalaman begadang Halmoni sakit" balas luhan dengan cepat

"Aish bersenanglah sedikit Bossmu ini menghawatirkanmu,bukankah aku boss yang baik,eoh ?" kata kris

"Araso Araso, Terimakasih Tuan Wu yang tampan dan sangat baik hati" Balas luhan sambil melayangkan senyum manisnya yang membuat kris mencubit hidung luhan pelan

"Aww..appo" Rengek luhan

"Mwo ? Appo Eoh ?" Sekali lagi kris mencubit dengan sedikit menarik pelan hidung mungil luhan

"Ya ! Appo ! Aish ..Aku tau hidungku ini tidak semancung hidungmu ge, Aish kau mengganguku aku pergi" Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan bergegas pergi namun baru beberapa langkah luhan kembali membalikan tubuhnya "Permisi Tuan Wu" pamitnya sambil tersenyum manis. Ya seperti biasa luhan melakukannya sebelum kris yang meneggurnya. Luhanpun pergi dan menutup pintu.

Blam !

Kris tersenyum manis setelahnya "Manis dan sangat penurut sekali" kris terkekeh "Syukurlah kau kembali tersenyum lu" lanjutnya

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 3****

-Author POV-

"Aish menyebalkan sekali yifan ge itu" Luhan menggerutu di depan pintu ruangan Kris "Tapi… sukses membuat rasa kantukku hilang.. gomawo ge" Lanjunya

"Baiklah… saatnya Beker-.." Kalimat luhan tercegat ketika ia melihat seseorang dari kejauhan, Luhan mematung

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Selamat datang di 'Wu Ziven' Nyonya Besar dan Tuan Muda Park" Sapa Kyungsoo ramah, "Nyonya ingin memesan sesuatu ?" Lanjutnya

"Seperti biasa" Pesan wanita anggun paruh baya itu "Bagaimana denganmu nak ?" tanyanya kepada seorang namja tinggi namun tak setinggi kris itu yang merupakan putranya

"ini" balas namja tersebut sembari menunjuk daftar menu

"Makan disini atau di bawa pulang nyonya ?" Tanya kyungsoo ramah

"Di bawa pulang saja" Balas wanita paruh baya itu

"Baiklah, Nyonya ini pesanan anda, Terimakasih telah berkunjung di 'Wu Ziven' Nyonya dan Tuan Muda Park" Kyungsoo tersenyum ramah

Luhan masih membeku di tempatnya tak bergeming sedikitpun tubuhnya bergetar hebat, ia masih memandangi 2 pelanggan tadi tepatnya ia lekat memperhatikan wanita paruh baya itu, Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Bruk !

Luhan yang sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya jatuh tertunduk, Krystal bening telah berhamburan dari pipinya kedua tangananya masih membekap mulutnya. Luhan menangis dalam diam ia merasa sesak melihat wanita paruh baya itu.

"Um..ma hiks um..mma" luhan terisak pelan

Kriet ! Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Terdengar suara pintu dan suara langkah cepat yang menghampiri tubuh yeoja mungil itu

Grep ! Grep !

"Luhan-ah/Lulu ,Gwaenchana ?" Tanya dua namja itu secara mereka ?Mengapa datang bersamaan di waktu yang sama ? Mereka adalah 'Oh Sehun' yang merupakan pelanggan dan 'Wu Yifan' tentu saja sang Boss yang merasa mendengar bunyi keras dari depan ruangannya. Kedua namja tersebut saling tatap menatap sejenak karna mereka saling memegang pundak kanan dan kiri luhan sekian detik kemudian kembali mengkhawatirkan luhan yang masih tertunduk dan bergetar hebat.

"Lulu wae ? ada apa ?" Tanya kris khawatir namun luhan seakan tuli tak mendengar dan merespon apapun "Lulu ? luhan ? Xi Luhan ?" Panggil kris pelan sambil mengangkat pelan dagu luhan.

"Hiks Hiks Hiks…" luhan terisak

Melihat adanya keributan Kyungsoopun datang menghampiri " Luhannie … wae ?" Tanya kyungsoo yang sangat khawatir "Kris ge Luhaniie wae ?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Aku juga tak tau kyungsoo-ah tiba-tiba saja aku sudah menemukannya dalam keadaan seperti ini" jelas kris sembari mengusap pelan puncak kepala luhan berusaha menenangkan "Kau butuh istirahat lu, pulanglah"

"ahhh…hiks hiks hiks" Luhan masih menangis sembari memegangi dadanya yang terasa nyeri

"Luhan apa yang sakit ?"Tanya sehun yang tak kalah sangat kwahatir pula dan lagi lagi kris melirik tajam pasalnya sehun mengenggam erat kedua tangan luhan. Dan sehun yang sadar balas menatap kris tajam seolah berkata 'Hey, apa masalahmu'

"Luhannie gwaenchana ?" Tanya kyungsoo yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca "Kris-ge kau benar biar aku saja yang menggantikan luhan, biarkan ia istirahat di rumahnya" Kris mengangguk tanda mengiyakan

"Biar aku yang mengantarkannya pulang, Aku Oh Sehun Teman sekelasnya Luhan" Tawar Sehun

"Biar aku saja" Lawan Kris

Kyungsoo yang sadar akan perubahan aura disekitarnya mulai angkat bicara "Kau temannya ?"Tanya kyungsoo pada sehun dan sehun membalas dengan anggukan "Baiklah kurasa aku percaya padamu, Antarkan Luhannie pulang ne" kata kyungsoo, "Kris ge, bukankah kau aka nada pertemuan bisnis dengan Tuan dan Nyonya besar Wu, sebaiknya tetaplah di sini"Jelas Kyungsoo

Kris terlihat berfikir ia lupa akan hal yang kyungsoo ingatkan padanya lalu ia memandang luhan yang masih bergetar ia sangat iba melihat keadaan luhan yang ia sendiri tidak tau apa penyebabnya "Kau benar kyungsoo aku melupakan hal tersebut, Terima kasih" Kata Kris, "Dan kau… kumohon jaga luhan baik baik" Kris menatap sehun

"Aku berjanji" Balas sehun dan segera membantu luhan berdiri sedikit memeluk "Baiklah saya permisi" Pamitnya dan mulai berjalan keluar café tersebut menuju mobil yang telah menunggunya diluar.

Sementara Kris menatap lekat-lekat kepergian mereka, entah ada rasa sedikit nyeri karna melihat kondisi luhan yang tiba-tiba drop. Dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum lega.

"Luhannie mereka berdua menyayangimu" Bisik kyungsoo pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Kris

Kris yang sadar dari lamunannya akibat bisikan kyungsoo beralih menatap yeoja itu "Apa yang kau katakan ?" Tanya Kris memastikan

"Gege kau punya saingan, Ganbatte Ne ?" balas kyungsoo semabari mengangkat tangan dang mengepalnya seolah member semangat pada Kris

"MWO ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kris yang sedikit Lola

"Ahhhhh~ banyak pekerjaan menanti" Kyungsoo mengabaikan Kris dan beranjak pergi

"Ya ! DO KYUNGSOO !" Teriak Kris

"Lalalalala~ Eodi Deun cheon gu gilteni~" Kyungsoo hanya bersenandung ria

"Aish" Desis Kris, sambil menghela nafas berat

"Bagus aku punya saingan,eoh ?" Bisiknya pelan dan mulai kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya

Blam !

.

.

.

**TBC **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Next Or Delete ? **

**ATTENTION :**

**Sedikit Bocoran hehe **Next Chapter Akan Ada Tambahan Cast, hehe

Nugu ? Ada kisi-kisinya di atas kan ?

**BIG THANKS TO :**

- 0312luLuEXOticS .

- Guest

- Oh Hanie

- lisnana1

- rinie hun

- aegyokyurin

- Jenn2797

- Baconeggyeol

- ohristi95

- KaiHunHan

- Han Ri Rin

- Yantijinki

**Yang udah nyempatin Review di Chapter 2 :**

**Balasan Review :**

**0312luLuEXOticS**

**: #ikutanDanceMama **Ayo kisi kalau mau kerja di Café Kris Daftar sama Author nanti bantu Author ngamen keliling (?) Kiding._.v #Abaikan, Nah iya benar sekali chingu, Thanks udah review ne *Bow* Culik HunHan

**Guest**

**: **Ne Fighting ! Ne gomawo ne mohon bantuannya ya, ne ini udah di lanjut Chap 3 cukup punya waktu luang buat nge-lanjutnya hehe, Thanks for review chingu^^

**Oh Hanie**

**: **Kalau begitu kita tos dulu sesama HUNHAN #TOSS xD, Aigoo jangan nunjukin puppy eyes Author bayangin itu Luhan bisa ciut luluh lantah mencair lari ke empang #eh hehe ,gomawo udah review ne ? Author usahakan ne^^

**rinie hun**

**: **Luhan bukan tegar Hiks :" Luhan namanya Xi Luhan bukan Tegar :" #Abaikan xD gimana di chap ini ? Author udah usahakan banyakin walaupun HunHan Harus Vs KrisHan ? (Just Fanfiction) Thanks udah review ne ?^^

**lisnana1**

**:**Hayo bingung hayo bingung, hayo luhan milih siapa ? untuk adegan pemilihan luhan denga siapa siapanya umm… sabar menunggu ne , nanti juga akan kelihatan kok di chapter2 selanjutnya, thanks udah review ne ?^^

**aegyokyurin**

**:**Author gak hantuin kamu kok bisa penasaran ? mimpiin author ya ? XD Ne mencoba sebisa mungkin Update kilat, Ne ini udah lanjut ,thanks udah review ne ?^^

**Jenn2797**

**: sip boss '-')7 **ini udah update,Thanks udah review ne

**Baconeggyeol**

**: **Sehun udah kena batuk cinta dari lulu ? luhan kismin tapi tetap bahagia dan mensyukuri jalan hidupnya inilah yang membuat lulu kuat '-')9 #Dramatisir sedikit Baekyeol duo trouble maker xD ,Thanks for review ne ?^^

**ohristi95**

**: **Hunhan kaya gula-gula sih manis asem asin #loh-_- ganti coklat dah xD, Gak boleh main cium cium dulu karna…*pulsa habis* hanya saja tunggu saatnya HAHAHA ! , thanks udah review ne ^^

**KaiHunHan**

**: **Baby don Kerai Tonight :" #Nyanyi ala Luhan, Wo De Ai Sho Huni Bu Fang Kai~ Eakkk xD Hehe thanks for review ne ^^

**Han Ri Rin**

**: **Karangan Author saja kok xD, Thanks udah review ^^

**Yantijinki**

**: **Joengmal ? Hehe murni hasip pemikiran author gaje ,karna buatnya tengah malam mungkin jd rada-rada maafkan saya *Bow

.

.

Author mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan kata pada penulisan.

Karna Author hanya manusia biasa.

.

.

Sekali lagi ini hanya Fanfiction Author hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

**Dont Be Sider **

**Mind To Review Every Chap ? **

**Say Thanks Before. **

**. **

**. **

**MOHON MAAF NEXT CHAPTER AKAN SEDIKIT TERLAMBAT**

**.**

**.**

**LUHANDEER**


	4. Chapter 4

EXO Fanfiction

Genre : Romance

Main Cast :

Xi Luhan As Luhan [ Girl / CG ]

Oh SeHoon As Sehun

Wu Yi Fan As Kris

Other Cast :

Do Kyungsoo As Kyungsoo [ Girl / CG ]

Park Chanyeol as Chanyeol

Pairing :

- HunHan

- KrisHan

Just FANFICTION Only !

Semua Cast Dalam Fanfic ini Adalah kepemilikan TUHAN

Author Hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

FF ASLI HASIL BUATAN AUTHOR LUHANDEER

.

.

NO PLAGIAT !

.

.

NO COPAS !

.

.

DONT LIKE ? DONT READ !

.

.

RCL Dont Be SIDER !

.

.

**IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 4 :**

"Supir tolong jalan"

"Baik tuan muda Oh"

Brum !

Kini luhan dan sehun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah luhan, mereka berdua berada di dalam mobil milik sehun, luhan masih saja menangis namun tak sehebat sebelumnya kini ia sudah merasa sedikit lebih baik "Luhan ada apa ? mengapa kau tiba tiba seperti tadi ?" Tanya sehun yang duduk disamping luhan dan luhan hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Mianhae" Balas luhan

"Aku mengerti jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya, setidaknya jangan menangis lagi ne ?"Ujar sehun, "ah dimana alamat rumahmu luhan ? aku akan mengentarkanmu pulang" Lanjut sehun

Luhan tertunduk menyembunyikan wajah sendunya, tangannya yang mungil sedikit menarik lengan baju seragam sehun "Antarkan aku ke tempat lain" Ucapnya

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dirumah luhan, Kau butuh Istirah-…"

"Jebal" potong luhan, "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Halmoni jika melihat kondisiku yang seperti ini" Lanjutnya

Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti "Baiklah jika itu maumu, Dengan satu syarat" ujar sehun

Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk kini mendonggakan kepalanya beralih menatap sehun dengan tatapan yang berkata 'apa ?' , "Biarkan aku menemanimu" Lanjut sehun

Luhan seakan berfikir "Sepertinya aku memang butuh seseorang untuk menemaniku" Balas luhan dan sehun tersenyum mendengarnya

"Aku punya tempat favorite" Ujar sehun, "kita kesana" lanjutnya dan luhan yang bingung hanya mengangguk setuju, dalam pikirannya yang penting ia dapat menenangkan dirinya "Pak tolong ganti arah ke-tempat biasa" Kata sehun kepada sang supir

"Baik tuan muda Oh" Balas supir

"Aku menyukai tempat itu, Kuharap kau menyukainya juga" Lanjut sehun dan tersenyum

Luhan tersenyum tipis walau sebentar "Gomawo, maaf merepotkan" Luhan tertunduk lemah

"Hahahahahahahaha" Sehun tertawa keras dan luhan kembali mendongakan kepalanya menatap sehun dengan wajah penuh tanda Tanya "Ternyata yeoja sedingin dirimu bisa juga cengeng, aku tidak habis pikir" Terang sehun dan Luhan menatap sehun lekat "Wae ?" Tanya sehun

"Kau benar" Balas luhan

"Soal ? Kau adalah yeoja cengeng ?" Olok sehun

"Lupakan aku salah berkata" Balas luhan kesal

"Wae wae wae ? Memang benar bukan, Harusnya aku merekam adegan menangismu tadi bukankah moment langka ?" Goda sehun kepada luhan

"Yaaa ! Kau menyebalkan !" Balas luhan

"Hahahahahaha" Sehun kembali tertawa 'syukurlah kau kembali tertawa' lanjut sehun dalam hati

.

.

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 4****

"Kris-ge~ "

"…."

"Kris Gege ?"

"…."

"WUFAN GEGE !"

Yang dipanggilpun sedikit tersentak dari lamunannya "Eoh ? Kyungsoo-ah wae ?" Tanya Kris pada Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di depan mata kris dengan wajah yang sebal.

"Ya aish aku sudah memanggimu berulang kali ge, kau melamun ?'' Balas Kyungsoo

Kris memasang wajah bingungnya "Kapan kau memanggil ? bahkan kau tiba-tiba saja berada di depan wajahku, mata bulatmu membuatku kaget saja" Kata Kris

"MWOOOYA ?" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan suara Oktavnya

Kris langsung menutup kedua telinganya "Aish aku tau suaramu bagus kyungsoo-ah tapi …aish pelankan suaramu" ujar Kris

"Otte ? Sudah dengar eoh ?" Balas kyungsoo sembari terkikik "Ya ! kau benar-benar melamun ge, ini ge aku hanya mengantarkan ini, bukankah kau memintaku melampirkan semua daftar pelanggan tetap kita" Lanjut kyungsoo menjelaskan

"Ah…taruh saja disitu" Tunjuk Kris kea rak meja yang diatasnya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas yang sama pula.

"Baiklah" Kata Kyungsoo, "Hmm, apa ada hubungannya dengan luhan ?" Lanjut kyungsoo setelah menaruh daftar lampiran di atas meja

"Hah ? Mwo ?" Tanya Kris bingung

Melihat expresi Kris, Kyungsoo hanya tepok jidat "Maksudku kau melamunkan luhannie kris-ge ? Kau masih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya ?" kata Kyungsoo "AH~ atau gege mengkhawatirkan Namja yang temannya itu ya ?,Aigoo aku lupa namanya ? Sepertinya ia menyukai luhannie~" goda Kyungsoo

"Sehun, Oh Sehun Ketua Perwakilan X-1" Balas Kris

"Omo kau bahkan mengenalnya ge," Kaget Kyungsoo dengan expresi melototnya O_O

"Bagaimana bias aku tidak kenal jika Aku adalah ketua Osis di SEISO ORESTAD tentu saja aku terkadang membutuhkan beberapa informasi dari para perwakilan terpilih" Balas Kris menjelaskan dan Kyungsoo kembali memasang expresi O_O , "Ya , ada apa denganmu Kyungsoo ?" Tanya Kris

"Bahkan aku baru tau orang sepertimu menjadi Ketua Osis Ge" Balas Kyungsoo

"Orang sepertiku ? Apa maksudmu,eoh ?" Tanya Kris

"Kau saja lamban sekali dalam bergerak tentang luhan bagaimana dengan urusanmu yang lain" sindir Kyungsoo

"Aish, Setidaknya aku memang becus dalam berbagai hal, dan soal luhan …" Kris Terdiam dan Kyungsoo memperhatikan perubahan expresi Kris "Melihatnya ceria saja aku sudah senang" Lanjut Kris

"Gege ?" Panggil Kyungsoo dan Kris menatapnya "Ganbatte !" Kembali menangkup tangannya memberi semangat dan Kris tersenyum melihat kelakuan karyawannya itu.

.

.

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 4****

"Tuan Kita sudah sampai, Silahkan" Kata seorang supir yang sekaligus membukakan pintu mobil bagian tengah

Sehun mengangguk dan Tersenyum "Kajja" Ajaknya pada luhan

"Mwo ? kau menggajaku kesini ?" Tanya luhan sedikit kaget

"Hmm, disini bagus bukan ? Kajja Akan Kutunjukan sesuatu padamu" Balas sehun sembari menggenggam tangan mungil luhan dan luhan yang masih terpaku akan sekitarnya tidak menolak genggaman sehun.

"Duduklah" Ucap sehun dan luhanpun duduk sambil menatapi hamparan yang ada di depan matanya ini "Kau suka ?" Tanya sehun sedikit tersenyum melihat expresi luhan yang terlihat sangat menyukai itu

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukai hal seperti ini, kupikir orang-orang sepertimu hanya memikirkan gaya hidup glamour" Jelas luhan yang matanya masih setia melihat pemandangan indah yang Nampak di depan matanya.

Bagaimana tidak ? Apa yang ditunjukan oleh sehun ? Sehun membawa luhan ketempat favoritenya yaitu sebuah tempat yang terletak di atas bukit yang di sana terdapat sebuah pohon besar nan sejuk dengan pemandangan sebuah taman sederhana sangat terlihat hijau dari daun dan rerumputan serta bunga yang sangat indah. Dan dibawah pohon itu pula terdapat kursi panjang dari kayu jati yang kini mereka berdua sedang duduki.

"Mungkin kau benar aku terkadang menyukai hal hal seperti itu, namun ini yang paling ku sukai" Kata sehun sambil tersenyum ,"Kurasa kau tau mengapa,…Seperti yang kau Lihat daun dan rumput yang berwarna hijau dengan melihatnya saja dapat membuat hati menjadi tenang, serta gemercik air yang melengkapi kelegaan" Lanjut sehun 'Dan kini aku membawa matahari' kata sehun dalam hati sambil memandang wajah luhan cerah

Luhan tersenyum mendengar penuturan sehun yang memang sependapat dengannya "Kau benar" Kata Luhan sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya kesebuah taman bunga yang indah kembali tersenyum "Di sini sangat indah" lanjutnya perlahan ia mulai menutup kedua matanya menikmati setiap hembusan angin dan meresapi suara merdu gemercik air

Sehun hanya terpaku mengamati sosok indah luhan yang tak lepas dari pandangannya dan ketika luhan mulai menutup wajahnya, rambutnya yang sedikit tersibak oleh angin menambah kesan sempurna 'Cantik' adalah kata yang tersirat untuk menggambarkannya. Seketika Sehunpun kaget ketika luhan membuka matanya dan teralih memandang sehun yang sepertinya luhan seperti menyadari bahwa ia telah diawasi.

"Ada apa ?" Tanya luhan

"A..ah tidak ada apa apa Lu" Kata sehun dan lagi-lagi luhan menatap sehun masih dengan tatapan yang sama "Bolehkah aku memanggilmu denga Lu saja ?" Tanya sehun

"Hmm" Balas luhan mengangguk

Sehun sedikit salah tingkah "Hmm apakah kau pernah kemari Lu ?" Tanyanya mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Emm" Luhan kembali mengangguk lemah "Aku pernah kemari sewaktu…." Penjelasan luhan menggantung "Kecil" Lanjutnya , "Ah.. Sehun-ah aku belum mengucapkan kata terima kasih padamu, gomawo" Kata luhan seperti mengalihkan topic dan tersenyum manis

Sehun sedikit mendapati keganjalan perubahan expresi luhan namun semua keraguan sehun terpecahkan dengan senyuman manis luhan yang selalu berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat "Aah.. bu bukan apa apa hehe" Balas sehun

"Aku ingin sedikit lama lagi di sini namun kita harus segera pulang karna hari sudah mulai gelap" Kata Luhan

"Jika kau ingin kemari, aku bias mengantarkanmu lagi, Baiklah kita pulang kau benar ini sudah sore" Ujar sehun

"Gomawo sehun, ne " Balas Luhan dan merekapun mulai kembali menuju mobil sehun yang memang sudah dari tadi tak beranjak untuk menjemput mereka mengantarkan luhan pulang dan kembali ke kediaman keluarga besar 'OH'

.

.****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 4****

-Keesokan Paginya-

"Halmoni, luhan pergi dulu ne ?"

"Ne, Hati-hati Luhannie" balas Halmoni

"Eumm, Halmoni istirahatlah keadaan Halmoni masih belum pulih, jangan membantah ne," Pesan luhan pada Halmoni sembari melangkah mengambil sepatu dan memasangnyya.

Kriet !

Terdengar suara pintu ketika luhan mulai membukannya, Blam ! luhan menutup pintu kembali dengan Pelan.

Dug !

Bunyi punggung yang sedang terantuk pintu "Pagi Lulu" Sapa seorang namja yang sukses membuat luhan yang baru keluar dari pintu rumahnya reflex kaget dan memundurkan langkahnya hingga menabrak pintu rumahnya.

"Haah..Haah Haah" Nafas luhan tersengal karna kaget "Yifan Ge Kau mengaggetkanku" Kata luhan yang masih tersengal

"Haha Kajja kita bias terlambat" Tanpa basa-basi Krispun langsung menggenggam tangan luhan dan menariknya

"Tu..Tungg-…" Kata luhan namun kalimatnya terpotong karna terus di tarik oleh Kris menuju mobilnya

Di dalam mobil luhan hanya menatap Kris dengan wajah cemberut walaupun expresi tersebut malah membuat kesan lucu bagi Kris "Wae ? Mengapa kau cemberut Lu ?" Tanya Kris dan tak lupa cubitan mulusnya yang tepat mengenai hidung mungil luhan

"Ahh,.. Appo ge" Luhan menutupi hidungnya agar Kris tidak melakukan cubitan yang ke-2 kalinya hari ini "Ada apa ? mengapa menjemputku kau tumben sekali ?" Lanjut Luhan

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" Jujur Kris to the point, "aku mencoba menghubungimu namun nomor teleponmu tidak aktif" Kata Kris ,"Bagaimana jika kau tidak bekerja hari ini ? aku bias saja rugi karna kau selalu membolos" Lanjut Kris

"Kau mengakhawatirkanku hanya karna itu ge ?"Tanya luhan ,"Ya tenang saja kali ini aku tidak akan membolos" Balas luhan sambil memanyunkan bibirnya karna Kesal

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercan-…"

Ckiiiiit…..

Grep !

Bruk !

Mobil yang Luhan dan Kris naiki tiba tiba me-rem mendadak pada tikungan dan berhenti, Kini Kris dan Luhan seakan berbaring dengan posisi Kris memeluk luhan, Hey ! Tentu saja ini tak di sengaja Kris memeluk luhan karna reflek agar luhan tidak terhantuk bagian pinggi mobilnya namun akibat guncangan yang tiba-tiba membuat keduanya teroleng dan alhasil Luhan jatuh menubruk Kris.

"Gwaenchana ?" Tanya Kris yang masih memeluk luhan yang tengan menyandar di dada bidangnya sambil menutup erat kedua matanya karna takut.

Sadar sudah tak mendapati mobil bergerak Luhan perlahan membuka matanya dan berkedip kedip lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya Betapa kagetnya ia mendapati posisinya dan Kris, Refleks luhan bangun dan kembali memposisikan dirinya duduk sembari menepuk nepuk rok seragamnya mencoba merapikan.

Krispun ikut membenarkan posisinya "Lu ? Gwaenchana ?" Tanya Kris lagi dan luhan masih dengan kegiatnnya hanya mengangguk memberi jawaban

"Maaf Tuan Muda Wu atas kejadian tadi, Tiba tiba saja seorang anak kecil berlari melintasi jalan hingga harus terjadi kejadian seperti tadi, Maafkan saya tuan muda Wu" jelas sang supir

"Gwaenchana lanjutkan saja dan kali ini sedikit berhati-hatilah" Balas Kris

"Baik Tuan Saya mengerti" Kata sang supir yang kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju SEISO ORESTAD SHS

.

.

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 4****

-SEISO ORESTAD-

Terlihat seorang namja berprawakan tinggi memakai kacamata, Rambutnya ikal Nampak kecoklataan Berjalan di koridor sekolah nampaknya menuju kelasnya, ia terkenal dengan sosoknya yang ramah walaupun ia tidak menyapa. Benar saja karna senyum khas yang mengembang di wajahnya terkesan Happy Virus. Dan Tak heran bagi siapa saja yang memandang tentu akan jatuh kedalam pesona sang Happy Virus ini.

"Opppaaaa~ Opaaa~ !"

"KYaaaa~ Yeollie Oppa"

"Channie Oppa !"

Yah beginilah teriakan yang menggema pagi ini, Namja tampan tersebut adalah 'Park Chanyeol' Anak dari Keluarga Besar 'Park' yang merupakan Pemilik SEISO ORESTAD. Bagaimana bisa ? Sedikit pembahasan Keluarga 'Park' merupakan Pendiri 'ORESTAD UNITED' (OU) dan SEISO ORESTAD sendiri merupakan salah satu Project 'OU' dalam bidang Edukasi. Saat ini ia berada di Angkatan Ke-2 dan merupakan Ketua Perwakilah XI Dan Termasuk Daftar Anggota 'SEISO S'.

"Ah.. Aku lupa sesuatu, bisakah memberiku jalan ?" Ujar Chanyeol yang sedikit terburu-buru "Ah, Mian aku harus pergi" Lanjutnya dan segera berlari

"Gawat, aku lupa " Ujarnya masih sambil berlari menuju sebuah ruangan "Ah.. Sampai juga"

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Kriet !

"Ah, Park Chanyeol Masuklah" Sapa Namja tinggi lainnya

"Haah…Haah… Mianhae Kris Hyung Haah Haah.. Tadi ada sedikit ma..salah haah" ujarnya sambil mencoba menarik nafas

"Gwaenchana duduklah, ada yang ingin ku bahas denganmu" balas Kris

"Ne" Kata Chanyeol, "Eoh ? Nugu ?" Tanya chanyeol yang menemukan seorang lagi di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oh dia Xi Luhan Murid kelas X-1" Jawab Kris "Luhan-ah dia salah satu murid SEISO S juga namanya Park Chanyeol" Jelas Kris pada luhan yang dari tadi semenjak kedatangan Chanyeol mengalami perubahan mimic wajah "Luhan ?" Tanya Kris

"A..ah Xi Luhan Imnida Bangapseumnida Chanyeol Sunbae" Luhan Membungkuk dan kembali duduk kembali

"Mwo ? Kau Xi Luhan ? Aigooo Nomu Yeppeo aku penasaran sekali denganmu, ternyata benar kau tidak hanya sangat pintar tapi juga sangat cantik dan manis sekali" puji chanyeol

"Sunbae berlebihan" Balas luhan "A…apa yg sunbae lakukan ?" Tanya luhan sedikit risih pasalnya chanyeol tiba-tiba mendekat pada luhan dan memegang dagunya

"Hmm, Aku seperti mengenal wajah ini" Kata Chanyeol ,"Apa kita pernah bertemu atau kenal sebelumnya ?" Tanya Chanyeol

Grep !

"Ya ya ya ! menjauh darinya kau membuatnya takut" Kata Kris sambil menyeret Chanyeol menjauh dari Luhan "Lulu Gwaenchana ?" Tanya Kris pada luhan yang kini khawatir tiba-tiba saja luhan menunduk dan sedikit bergetar

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya "Yifan ge, aku kurang enak badan, Mian aku ingin ke UKS" Kata luhan yang memang wajahnya memucat

"Biar aku antar lu" Balas Kris

"Gwaenchana selesaikan saja urusan gege dengan chanyeol sunbae, percayalah aku tidak apa apa, aku juga akan segera kembali ke kelas, kau tau ge aku sudah terlalu banyak membolos hehe" Jelas luhan pada Kris

"Baiklah jadilah anak Pintar" Balas Kris sedikir mengacak poni luhan

"Baiklah ge, aku permisi" Pamit luhan dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu

Grep !

"Maafkan aku kau baik baik saja ?" Tanya chanyeol yang memegang lengan luhan

"Eum" Luhan mengangguk "Aku hanya kurang enak badan sunbae, Aku permisi" Balas Luhan dan beranjak keluar ruangan tersebut

Blam !

Chanyeol masih menatap kepergian Luhan entah ia masih bertanya-tanya tentang sosok Luhan

"Ya ! Park Chanyeol jika kau berani menyentuh luhan lagi akan ku cincang kau" Kata Kris

"Aku seperti mengenalnya" Balas Chanyeol

"Kau kan sering berada di Café ku jelas saja kau pernah melihat/mengenalnya" Ujar Kris , "Jangan bilang kau menyukainya ?" Tanya Kris To The Point

"Hanya saja wajahnya Familiar sekali, mirip Ummaku entahlah… Benarkah ? Ia bekerja di Cafemu ? Kris Hyung sepertinya kau menyukai Luhan" Goda Chanyeol sambil menoel-noel dagu Kris

"Aish.. apa yang kau bicaraka eoh ?" Balas Kris mengelak

"Benarkah ? Bagaimana jika ia kujadikan yeojachinguku ? Ia sangat Cantik dan Manis Pula" Kata Chanyeol menyeringai dib alas tatapan mematikan oleh Kris "Haha Kita Lihat Siapa yang cepat dia yang dapat" Lanjut Chanyeol Menantang

"KAU !" Marah Kris dan Alhasil Chanyeol menjentingkan 2 jarinya sebagai tanda Damai " Aish sudahlah bantu aku mengurus Rapat pengumpulan SEISO S Besok kita akan mengadakan Rapat persiapan Olimpiade dan kita akan membahas Strategi Kelompok" Jelas Kris

"Pasti akan seru ,Siapa lawan Kita ?"Tanya Chanyeol "SEISO S Hmm Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun dan Byun Baekhyun ? Serta Kau dan Aku ?" Lanjutnya

"Cukup banyak dan yang harus kita Antisipasi adalah SEIS VARD dan SO HOWARD SHS mereka lawan tangguh kita, walaupun tahun lalu kita menang tau tau point kemenangan kita tipis hanya berbeda 3 point lebih tinggi" Jelas Kris, "Dan satu lagi kuharap kau dan Byun Baekhyun tidak akan berulah kali ini"

"Aku tau VARD dan HOWARD tidak bisa diremehkan belum lagi Luhan dan sehun belum mengetahui seluk beluk lomba ini bukan ? Baiklah ini pengalaman pertama mereka, Mwo ? Apa maksudmu aku dan Baekhyun berulah hyung ?"Tanya Chanyeol heran

"Aish Kalian sesame Happy Virus tentu saja Jika kalian dipertemukan akan sangat bising sekali, Seriuslah" Jelas Kris

"Hmm, araso araso. Tentu saja karna kami sekelas danlagi pula Baekhyun adalah wakilku jelas saja aku dekat dengannya haha" Balas Chanyeol

"Baiklah kita akan berkumpul besok setelah jam Makan siang selesai" perintah Kris

"Sip " Balas Chanyeol mematuhi dengan mengacungkan jempolnya serta cengiran Khasnya

.

.

****IM NOT THAT BAD ! CHAPTER 4****

"Seseorang harus membuat luhan kapok" Kata seorang Yeoja

"Uniie, sepertinya kau punya rencana ?" Balas seorang yeoja lainnya

"Hmm aku sedang berfikir" Kata yeoja itu "Apa yang akan membuat Luhan tercoreng namanya ?"

"Tampak Bodoh" Sahut Yeoja Lainnya " Didepan banyak Orang" Tambahnya

"Dimana kita akan menemukan banyak orang ?"

"Di Taman sekolah saat jam istirahat"

"Kau Pintar, Unnie akan mengurusnya dan Kau ikut Membantu ?"

"Ne Unnie hehe"

"Xi Luhan Kau akan Menahan Malumu" Kata Yeoja itu dengan Seringainya penuh dendam

.

.

.

**TBC **

**. **

**. **

**. **

**Next Or Delete ? **

**BIG THANKS TO :**

- aegyokyurin .

- TelekineticWhirlwind HunHan .

- lisnana1 .

- Oh Hanie .

- rinie hun .

- Baconeggyeol .

- 3 .

- Yantijinki .

- ohristi95 .

- LuEXoKyuElf .

- KaiHunHan .

- 0312luLuEXOticS .

- Riyoung Kim

**Yang udah nyempatin Review di Chapter 3^^**

**Mian Lama Update Author Sedikitr Sibuk, Mian juga gabisa balas Riview ne, Author pingin banget balas sekarang, tapi author usahakan balas nanti, Mianhae *Bow* Dan terimakasih bagi yang menunggu Author sangat senang ternyata ada yang mau membaca dan menanti, keep Riview ne ? Buat Pertimbangan Author Next Chapternya^^ Gomawo *Bow Again***

.

.

Author mohon maaf apabila ada banyak kesalahan kata pada penulisan.

Karna Author hanya manusia biasa.

.

.

Sekali lagi ini hanya Fanfiction Author hanya meminjam nama.

.

.

**Dont Be Sider **

**Mind To Review Every Chap ? **

**Say Thanks Before. **

**. **

**. **

**MAAF JIKA NEXT CHAPTER AKAN SEDIKIT TERLAMBAT**

**.**

**.**

**LUHANDEER**


End file.
